M'nagalah
M'nagalah is a Great Old One consisting of ropy intestine-like appendages and numerous eyes. It is told of in The Revelations of Gla'aki in a short story by Ramsey Campbell in 1964, "The Inhabitant in the Lake". It has been DC Comics which has fully developed the character of M'nagalah, where its first physical appearance in print was in Swamp Thing Vol 1 8 in 1974. DC Comics turned it into a threat to the existence of Earth and possibly to the universe itself. Though its power appears to pale in comparison to that of Darkseid (of the New Gods) or of the dimensional lord, the demonic Trigon, in either the original Earth-One (or Earth-Two) reality within the Pre-Crisis DC Multiverse or the New Earth reality of the lone Post-Crisis universe. Now that both Darkseid and Trigon have become multiversal beings in the new rebooted DC Multiverse of Prime Earth (basically DC Outer Gods), M'nagalah's is vastly eclipsed in power by either of them and likewise was previously eclipsed at a similar level by the Anti-Monitor of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. History A cosmic doorway was located at Earth, through which the Elder Gods were able to roam the universe at will. One of which was "M'nagala the Eternal" who had been observing the universe since before the emergence of man. His kind gave humanity violence and evil. M'nagala and it's kind were shut off from the universe a billion years ago, by the "Golden Ones" their rivals for control of the cosmos. Sometimes they would reach out across the dimensional barriers and touch the minds of learned men, corrupting their souls and twisting their intellect with visions. M'nagalah claimed to have created life on Earth and played a role in the evolution of life since as far back as the dinosaurs. He touched the minds of writers such as H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. M'nagalah's goal is to increase his mass by consuming organic life, until he reaches his correct size. Given enough time his eye alone will dwarf the Earth. Universal domination is his ultimate ambition. Throughout human history various individuals and groups have tried to open a portal for him to cross over to the Earth. For the last several centuries it has had a presence on Earth, but's a small one, a sliver of the entity. M'nagalah has clashed with the Swamp Thing, Constantine and the Trenchcoat Brigade, the Atom, and others. Deviation from Cthulhu Mythos M'nagalah in the DC Multiverse is more like an Outer God (lower tier one) than a Great Old One. It is a being whose power is felt across the universe, representing not only cancer but also guilt, therefore the title of the "Bane of All Worlds". A tiny fragment of the entity, so small that it took millions of years to grow large enough to fill a room, posed a threat first to the town, then the planet, and it's implied eventually the cosmos. Gallery M'nagalah_2_(DC_Comics).jpg|M'nagalah (DC Comics) M'nagalah_3_(DC_Comics).jpg|M'nagalah (DC Comics) M'nagalah_4_(DC_Comics).jpg|M'nagalah (DC Comics) M'nagalah_5_(DC_Comics).jpg|M'nagalah (DC Comics) M'nagalah_(Chaosium).jpg|M'nagalah (Call of Cthulhu) Category:Great Old Ones Category:DC (Cthulhu Mythos)